fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cheon
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 19 (X784) 26 (X791) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Molding Magic (Ice-Make) Ice Magic Snow Magic Moon Drip |Character2 = Sherria Blendy |Kanji2 = シェリア・ブレンディ |Romaji2 = Sheria Burendi |Alias2 = None |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 15 (X791) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Sky God Slayer Magic (Former) |Image Gallery = Cheon/Image Gallery }} Cheon (リオシェリア Riosheria) is a semi-canon pair between Lamia Scale Mages, Lyon Vastia and Sherria Blendy. About Lyon and Sherria Lyon Vastia Lyon Vastia (リオン・バスティア Rion Basutia) is an Ice-Make Mage of Lamia Scale. He is a rival of Gray Fullbuster. Lyon is first introduced as Reitei Lyon. Lyon is a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. Lyon’s eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He has small, linear, dark eyebrows. During his first appearance, he donned a small, light-colored earring on his left earlobe, which takes the shape of a stylized snowflake. After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon had the guild stamp imprinted on his right pectoral, in the same spot where Gray Fullbuster has his own Fairy Tail stamp. Upon Tenrou Team's return seven years later, the only difference in Lyon's look is the reappearance of an earring on his left ear. This one, however, is larger than the first and seemingly consists of a small chain as well. After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon switched to a less imposing, yet still a showy attire. He sported a white jacket reaching down below his waist, distinguished by large, dark fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs, together with similarly dark belts circling each of his arms, one above his elbow, and another above his furry cuff. Below this jacket, Lyon wore a high-collared tunic reminiscent of his old one, but much shorter, just reaching down to his waist, and colored extremely dark purple, with lighter purple edges. The most distinctive piece of his outfit at the time were his pants, which appeared to be composed of snakeskin, with a pair of dark belts circling his thighs and an intricate dark pattern adorning the front of each leg, this consisting of many rounded, rhomboidal figures linked together, each possessing a smaller figure in its center. Lyon's pants were held up by a simple light belt with a plain rectangular buckle, and his outfit was completed by simple dark shoes with lighter soles. As Lyon welcomes Tenrou Team from their seven years of disappearance, he donned a new outfit. He retains a short, high-collared tunic, which is now dark in color and has light edges and cuffs, together with many decorative motifs on the lower part of the chest and sleeves; unlike before, the tunic's collar is now left slightly open. Lyon doesn't wear a jacket anymore; instead, his shoulders are covered by a dark mantle with a high collar and light, jagged edges matching his tunic. In addition, he appears to wear dark pants with light parts circling his thighs and gray boots. While typically cold and composed, Lyon had also once been ambitious to a fault, and takes his goals and dreams extremely seriously. This had led him to attempt to revive the demon Deliora, in hopes of surpassing his teacher Ur, who gave up her life to freeze the demon indefinitely. Lyon also tends to get carried away by his emotions as well. After joining Lamia Scale, he has loosened up significantly, but still retains his impulsive nature. During the Light Team's meeting, he rushes off after Natsu Dragneel into the woods and towards Oración Seis' presumed headquarters, without even a plan of attack. Seven years later, Lyon sets his eyes on Juvia Lockser for the first time, and falls in love with her immediately. He tries his best to woo her, and even separates her from Gray every chance he gets, much to the latter's chagrin. Sherria Blendy Sherria Blendy (シェリア・ブレンディ Sheria Burendi) is a former Sky God Slayer, a member of Lamia Scale, and the cousin of Sherry Blendy. Chelia is a petite young girl who bears a resemblance to her older cousin. She has grey-blue eyes and is commonly seen with a somewhat innocent and childlike expression on her face. Her amaranth hair is tied up in two short pigtails with orange bows. She wears a mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on the chest, and long gloves. On her upper-arms she wears frilled armbands with orange ribbons tied around them. Her Guild Mark is located on the right side of her right calf. Chelia is the typical "Dojikko", a very clumsy and cute girl that falls over a lot. She also seems determined to please the Guild Master of Lamia Scale. She doesn't seem to stand up for herself well either, as she apologizes to Lyon for falling, and gets frightened when Toby yells at her. She claims her "love" isn't at the level of her cousin yet. She also seems to care about Lyon as she gets agitated whenever Lyon displays infatuation towards Juvia. History Lyon's History It is unknown what had happened to Lyon's parents, but as a child, he spent years searching for the strongest Mage in hopes of becoming their apprentice. It was Ur who took him in and trained him the fundamentals of Ice-Make Magic. Some years later, whilst walking through the ruins of a town destroyed by Deliora, he and Ur found the town's sole survivor, Gray. They took him in, much to Lyon's chagrin, and the two trained together. When Gray ran after the demon Deliora, he and Ur followed after him and Lyon attempted to cast Iced Shell because he believed Ur was not fighting the demon seriously. Ur quickly froze him, knocking him unconscious, and proceeded to sacrifice herself by using the same spell. Ur's body turned into the ice the effectively sealed (and killed) Deliora, but she asks Gray to tell Lyon she had died instead, believing that if he knew the truth, he would waste his life attempting to thaw the ice, in order to "surpass" her at last. Presumably afterwards, the two training partners went their separate ways with Lyon spending the next ten years gathering knowledge and recruiting comrades and then, after learning about Galuna Island, brought the frozen Deliora to the island, three years before the present story line. Sherria's History Chelia surpassed her cousin Sherry's power at the very young age and excelled in her Magic schooling, so much so that she even skipped a grade. As a commemoration of her academic excellence, the Chairman of the Magic Council, Gran Doma, gifted Chelia a book containing information on God Slayer Magic, which the latter self-taught and quickly mastered; this feat baffled both Gran Doma and her fellow Mages. Relationship Being in the same guild, Lyon and Chelia share a good working friendship. While Chelia's actions imply that she might actually be in love with Lyon, it may be just a matter of the concept of "love" reminiscent of the Blendy family. Lyon, admires Chelia's magical prowess, and treats her like a little sister. Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc When Chelia is chosen the battle against Wendy Marvell, of Fairy Tail, Lyon innerly states that Chelia's abilities were under-estimated. Chelia and Wendy begin their match and Chelia is at one point struck down. Lyon calls out her name, but realizes Chelia is unharmed. At the Game's final event, both Lyon and Chelia participate with the rest of their team. Chelia encounters Juvia and recognizes her as Lyon's beloved. The two begin to fight, Chelia accusing Juvia of using charms on Lyon, though Juvia claims she only has eyes for Gray. The two are soon found by both Gray and Lyon and each teams-up with their partner. Gray points out Lyon and Chelia's poor teamwork and he and Juvia form an attack that defeats them. Avatar Arc When Wendy leaves with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy to rebuild Fairy Tail, Lyon offers Sherria his comfort by patting her head and telling her that it's okay to cry, to which Sherria responds positively that she doesn't have to. Alvarez Empire Arc Lyon, Sherria and the other Lamia Scale's mages arrived in Hargeon Town to free the town from Spriggan 12's invasion. Their first day was a failure. During her battle against Dimaria with Wendy, she lost her ability to use her magic while using her third origin. Lyon comforted her when she was just sitting there, crying. References Navigation Category:Cheon Category:Couples Category:Semi-Canon Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help